This project will provide quantitative analysis of bronchopulmonary sounds and their genesis and transmission in normal humans, dogs and horses, in patients with airways disease, and in dogs and horses with iatrogenic pulmonary diseases. Sound intensity and spectral analyses of these sounds will be correlated with detailed pulmonary mechanics measurements in man and animals, and with post mortem observations in animals. Hot film and hot wire anemometry will be used to detail flow characteristics in airways, associating these with bronchopulmonary sounds and lung mechanics. From a correlation of sound with lung mechanics and fluid mechanics in normal and diseased subjects, we expect to improve recognition and interpretation of abnormal bronchopulmonary sounds in patients with airways disease.